My Lost Girl
by halfbloodravenclaw
Summary: What was your favorite thing as a child? Alexandra Gilbert loved Peter Pan and dreaming of running away to Neverland. But what if she doesn't chose to run, but is taken? But for her to find out that Peter isn't the one she expected...well it may crush her... Rated T for language and suggestive themes
1. Prologue

Age 5...

"Mommy!" A little girls voice rings throughout the house. She comes running into the living room followed by a toddler on his chubby little legs.

"Alexandra, what did I say about running?" The little girls mother laughed as she loved seeing her daughter smile. She pulled her on to the couch where she was watching telelvision.

"Sorry mommy, but I'm ready to go off to Neverland!" The little girl could barely sit still in her mothers lap.

Her mother laughed as she got up to put the little girls favorite movie of all time into the dvd player. She watched it everynight, and every morning the girl told her mother of the dreams she would have on Neverland.

"I watch too!" The little toddler cried.

"You can be one of the lost boys." Alexandra laughed, "And I can be a lost girl. Peter really needs to have one." She complained.

"We can fly there together!" She laughed as the movie strted playing.

* * *

Age 10...

"Why do you still have this, Isn't this for little kids?" Alex's best friend Kat asked. Alex snatched the red book she was holding.

It was her favorite thing in the world, the book was the story of Peter Pan. Shes had since she was 4 and her mother read it to her everynight. But now she's older and she reads it to her self.

"Were 10, were still little. And who wants to grow up, and become an adult?" She says, as she flips through the the pages.

"I'm not saying I want to grow up," Kat replied.

"I know, I believe that Neverlands out there. I want to fly there and fight pirates, meet mermaids, and the indians!" Alex exclaims as she jumps on her bed.

"That does sound fun! We can go together!" Kat joins Alex standing on her bed.

"The Two Lost Girls!" Alex laughs and they start yelling out of there mouths and clapping their hands over them, creating an indian call, There's a slight knock on the door.

"Girls, time for bed." Alex's father says from the door. The girls groan as they crawl into their sleeping bags on the floor.

Her father laughs at the door, he comes over and bends down to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, my lost girl." He whispers.

"Good night." Alex says sleeply, but she tightens the grip on the book thats wrapped in her arms.

"Good night Kat." He says as he walks to the door.

"Good night Mr. Gilbert." She whispers. He laughs as seeing the girls from being energetic to being passed out. He shuts the door behind him not noticing the figure in the window.

The figure sits there watching the sleeping girl with the book, "My lost girl..." It whispers before disappearing.

* * *

...Age 15...

The music is turned up loudly as two girls sit in a bedroom doing home work. How they are able to consintrate is beyond question, well Kat is busy on her smart phone, well Alexandra has her face burried deep in a text book.

"Hey you get question 18 in the science review?" Alex asks over the music.

"I was going to ask you that." Kat replies not looking up from her phone.

"Come on, we have a test on Monday! We need to study." Alex tries to encourage her friend.

"Don't get your pencil in a twist, I aready did my homework. I'll study later. Right now it's Friday night and were studying! We need to do something."Kat groans and tosses a pillow at Alex's face.

"Your right." She says, she closes the text book and shoves all her papers, folders, binders, books, and pencils under her bed. "Hand me my phone out of my bag and I'll order pizza."

Kat nods and starts digging through her bag. "No way! You can't seriously still have this." Kat excalims, Alex turns to see Kat holding an old book, the pages being held together by tape and staples, but the binding is still intact.

"I mean I know that you still have your obsession with Neverland and Peter Pan, but I cant believe you still have the book." Kat said.

"It's my favorite thing from my childhood. Why wouldn't I keep it." Alex says, as she looks at the book and remebers her childhood. Playing pirates with her brother, pretending to be mermaids, and whispering "I believe" out the window everynight. Which she still does, but that's her sweet secret she doesn't tell anyone.

Later that night the girls are passed out, Kat is on the spare mattress on the floor, while Alex is in her bed. The wind blows through the open window and moves throughout the room. The mysterious fighure stands at the end of the bed watching Alex sleep. Like it has everynight for the past 15 years.

"My lost girl...dream" It whispers

* * *

This is where our story begins...

**Hi Children...Hate it or Love it? Be honest, and if you want this story to continue I would love to hear reviews. If not I'll still continue! But I would love to here from you! I really hope you enjoyed this prologue! Hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Peter

The dense thick jungle is everything I see. There's nothing familiar. The yelling is increasing and my feet take off running. I don't know where, but anywhere from where I am now. The jungle is dense and I have to keep moving, but branches and leaves keep getting in my way. I run pass a large rock, which I swear I just passed. I meen I have been just going straight, I don't remember making any turns.

The yellings getting closer, its chasing me and I don't know why. I see a clearing up a head and I sprint as fast as I've ever had before in my life. But I never get closer to it, it seems to keep moving farther away from me. It's like the jungle is moving.

Something grabs my waist and pulls me back. I scream and try to break free but I can't, the person behind me whispers something that I can't make out because I'm to busy screaming. It's grip gets harder on my waist and I can't help but let out a blood hurling scream.

"Ahhh!" I scream and land on something hard. My floor. I sit up and rub my head. A nightmare, they have been coming frequent. Its always similar to the one I just had. Sometimes I'm running in a jungle, in a cage, are falling from the sky. Its strange I've never had a nightmare before my 15 birthday, its begining to scare me to go to sleep. But I'm used to them by now.

What's strange is, is that someone, or the same person is always whispering in my ear. But I can never understand it because I'm always screaming. How I know it's the same person, is because their hands are always on my waist when they try to whisper. I always try to use context clues.

I get up from the floor and toss all my pillows and blankets on my bed. I make it and then head to my wardrobe. I take out a blue and white bikini and put that on, i also put on a dark blue tanktop and white t-shirt on and some running shorts. I grab my flip flops and my satchel before I leave my room.

Its time for my morning swim, we live in Florida and right on the beach so I like to take adavantage of that. I head down stairs and grab a banana for my breakfast.

"Mom, I'm heading out for my morning swim!" I call through my house. I'm not expectimg an answer becasue she's upstairs in her office working, my dads already at the law-firm. My parents are always working, but they always find time for their kids.

i walk to the back of the house and find my brother playing on the Xbox in the game room. I walk by and lightly kick his chair, he ignores me as I head to the sliding glass door. I walk down the board walk connecting our house to the beach.

It's early enough so no one else is here, I love my morning swims. I always allow my imagination to run wild. I set my towel down and my bag on top. I pull out my phone to check my messages, I have 1 new one from my best friend Kat.

_Your coming to the party tonight. Pick you up 8, try to look decent!:)_

I can't help but laugh, Kat has trying to get me to be more social. What ever that means, she wants me to stop keeping my head in books. There's this huge party tonight celebrating the begining summer, its an annual thing. It sounds stupid and I usally just bail, but since I'm 15 I need to be more social.

I feel the sand finding its way into my flip flops, and the familiar feeling is warm. Its early morning, and there is no one on the beach. The waves crash against the shore. I take a moment to take it in the view, I see it every morning but its breath taking each time, I shed out of my clothing until I'm in my swim suit and run into the cold ocean. Its very refreshing. I dive through the water as soon as I'm deep enough, I always feel like im flying when I'm underwater. When I was little I used to pretend I was a mermaid. And sometimes I still do, I hide the inner kid inside of me most the time. The only time I show it is around Kat and when I'm by myself.

I never want to grow up, I'm afraid my imagination will drift away. And I don't know what I am without it. My imagination is who I am. My parents have been trying to get me to be like a "normal teen". That would consist of me talking about boys, go shopping for clothes, and parties.

I don't want to be like everyone else, I want to be me. But I'm not really sure who I am yet. I guess you could say I'm lost. I come up for a breath, and stare out at the open ocean, it looks like it never ends. I sigh, and start to swim to shore. The sand sticks to my wet body, but I don't mind I'm used to it.

I grab my towel and dry off, I put on my shirt and shorts and sit down on my towel again. I put my feet in the cool sand and it feels amazing. I always loved that feeling. I grab my favorite book out of my bag and open to a random chapter. I do this every morning, I swim then read a random chapter. Its probably my favorite time of day. Most people arent a morning person, but I am.

I read the part when Wendy firsts meets Peter. Everytime I read it I always wish that I was Wendy. To be choosen to fly away, its a dream come true. I never liked how she choose to return home, it made me sad and it annoyed me. How could she give all that up. But if it was me I guess I wouldn't know what I would do. I guess we don't know the ending the future holds.

I finish the chapter and walk back up the boardwalk to my house. I open the sliding glass door and head staright to the kitchen. I set my bag down and open the fridge, I grab some yogurt and sit on top of the counter. I spot a note on the microwave. I grab it and see its from my mom.

_Took Caleb to practice, then going out to meet some co-workers, wont be home until tonight._

_xoxo Mom_

Oh maybe I could skip the party, my mom will never know. But Kat will never allow it. I hear the glass door open and slide shut. I jump, knowing no ones home. I jump off the counter and start carefully walking towards the back. Maybe its Kat? She does this sometimes, but always tells me before hand.

"Kat? Is that you?" I call. Theres no answer, no ones in here either. I go to the door, and its locked. I could of sworn I heard it open. I hear a thump in the kitchen.

"Kat, seriously this isn't funny." I call out again. In the kitchen theres no one there, maybe I'm just imagining things. I sigh and go to grab my yogurt, but its not there.

"You know my names not Kat right?" I hear a pleasing accent. I'm frightned, theres someone in my house.

I turn around carefully, to face my intruder. In front of me is an extremally attractive guy. He leans against the refrigerator. He has my yogurt in his hand, he smirks and walks over to me. He stands directly infront of me. He's about 17 or 18 years old, he's taller than me and he's wearing ridiculous green clothes.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?" I manage to find my voice and I yell at the intruder.

"Names Peter, Peter Pan." He says. He smirks down at me and whispers, "Well of course you know who I am, am I right Alexandra?"

I back away from him but he grabs my wrist and pulls me forward. I look up at him, I shouldn't be believing that this is him, but I can feel something about him that tells me he's not lying. And how the hell does he know me? What is he doing here? And why?

"Peter...?"


	3. Don't Believe

"Peter...?" I ask. I don't know why though, it can't be Peter Pan. That would be just ridiculous, he's fiction. This is obviously a prank, Kat probably set it up. I yank my wrist from his strong hold and step back.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I tell him pointing toward the back door. He laughs and he walks over and jumps on the counter, not even caring he just broke into my house.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I said get the hell out!" I raise my voice at him. He smirks at me.

"Hell, you sure like that word don't you?" He says, he's cheeky and it's annoying.

"I have many other pleasant words, to call the intruder who broke into my house. How about ass, creep, moron." I say trying to be creative as I can. but fail miserably. I don't know a lot of curse words, I usually leave Kat up to that.

"Hmm sure you do." My intruder says, "the question is though, is why you have a problem with me now, I mean you never yelled at me before."

I'm confused, what does he mean "before". I've never seen this guy in my life before today, the only answer to this is it has to be some prank Kat set-up for me. I get the joke, I know i'm obsessed with the idea of Neverland. But she didn't have to go find some wacko and have him break into my house.

This "Peter Pan" seems to see my confusion, because he answers my question, "You've never had a problem with me being here before. Well you never were awake..."

What the hell?

"You've been watching me sleep! You're a creep, this is obviously a prank. Did Kat ask you to do this?" I ask, I mean i would've known if he watches me sleep.

"Again, who is Kat?" He asks. Okay, I'm freaked out right now, i guess the logical answer to this is that he is some creep who actually thinks he is Peter Pan.

"I'm calling the cops." I say as I go to grab my phone from my bag, but I stop dead in my tracks because I come face to face with the creep. I look into his grey eyes, how did he get here so fast? I break my gaze from his eyes and try to move around him, but his body is blocking my way.

"Can you move?" I ask annoyed, I seriously need to call the cops.

"No." He says simply, I look at his attractive face, and I hate to admit it. but he is extremely attractive. He smirks down at me, and I really want to slap that look off his face.

"Move." I say more firmly. I try to walk around him again but he won't let me.

"Move!" I say for the last time, he laughs and shakes his dirty blond head.

"Nope." He says while popping the "P". I raise my right hand and move it to slap him across his face, but he grabs my wrist before I could cause him a second of pain.

"Let go." I say, but he ignores me and gives me his famous smirk across his smug face.

"You have fire, I like that." He says, I roll my eyes and try to tug my wrist free from him.

"Your cheesy, now let go." I yell at him. He seems to take this into consideration, but shrugs it off. I mean he is technically holding me hostage. And I'm afraid on what he's about to do when he reaches to my pony tail. That's when I take my chance and collide my foot where its not meant to be.

I here him groan, and I push pass him. I start digging through my bag, but my hands aren't responding so i end up dumping all the continents out. I grab my phone and quickly call 9-1-1. Right before I'm about to press send I turn around, he's gone. I hang up the phone and walk to the back of the house. The glass door is wide open, I run toward it and slam it shut. Locking it. So I take this chance and run all around my house locking all the doors and windows, so no one can get in.

I don't know what to do now, I mean I just had a freaking intruder in my freaking house. I mean should I still call the cops, and report it. Should I call my mom, my dad? I don'[t know. Maybe I should call Kat, I mean she is my best friend, and this is something she might do. This has to be a prank, I mean the only people who know of my obsession of Peter Pan is my family and Kat. I quickly dial her number, I walk around my living room pacing waiting for her to answer. Instead it takes me to her voice mail.

"_Hi, you've reached Kat leave a message_." A recording of her voice says.

"Get over here now!" I say getting straight to the point.

I really hope this was all just a prank. I mean, Peter Pan? As much as I want to believe he and Neverland is real, I know that they aren't, it's just not possible. I don't really know what to think of it.

Why would Kat do this? She loves Peter Pan as well, so why do this. Have some guy act creepy and pretend to be him. Why would she want to scare me away from my favorite thing ever. I shake the thoughts out of my head, I really need to clear it out. I walk back into the kitchen and go over to my bag and start putting everything back in. I stop when I find my red book. I smile at all the memories that came from it, the first time I've heard the full story is when I was four, my dad found it in the attic. He sat me down and we were going to read one chapter, but my dad told me that I started crying when it was time for bed, so that night he read the entire book to me. I didn't even fall asleep, I was to intrigued by the story that was being told.

I smile and take the book in my hand and walk into the living room, I walk over to my dad's reading chair and sit down. I flip through the first pages, and get lost in the words. I follow along as Wendy Darling tells the stories to John and Michael, and how she tricks Peter and ties his shadow back on. I imagine Peter teaching me how to fly, I would kill to fly straight on to morning to see Neverland from the clouds. It's a dream that can never become reality.

i wonder what it would be like to fly, how the wind would feel against my face. To fly even for a couple of seconds would be a dream. Why can't dreams be real, why do they have to go away when we wake up? Why?

* * *

I can't see, it's pitch black. It's silent and I don't know where I am. I jump as I here a sound coming in from my right. I turn but again I see nothing, it's as if my eyes are closed. But I know there not I can feel the cold breeze against them. I try walking forward, to try and find some light. But I keep tripping over the ground, or maybe its my own two feet. I don't know.

_Crack_

I stop I freeze, I hear it behind me. But I'm to much of a coward to turn around. I hold my breath hoping whatever or whoever is behind me will turn around. I wait there, thinking the ghost is clear. I take a step forward, I wish I hadn't because I fall forward. I don't hit the ground though, I feel a pair of strong pair of hands grab my waist and pull me back. And for the first time in forever I don't scream, I don't even let out a sound.

"Do you believe?" I hear the voice whisper, it's his voice.

* * *

i sit up with a start, and look around and see I'm laying on the floor. I must have fell asleep when I was reading. I look around and grab my book that was still sitting in the chair. i sigh and sit up and grab the book.

That was different, it was the same dream I've had hundreds of times before. But the mystery was solved, I heard it. What the voice said, "Do you believe?" I don't know what to think of that. But the voice is what scared me, it was his voice. It must have been because it was still left on my mind. I really don't want to worry about the voice, all I want to figure out is the message of the dream.

_Knock, Knock_

it must be Kat, I really need to ask her about that creep. I run through my house and quickly toss the red book on the counter by my satchel. I run toward the front door, and quickly unlock it. I open the door to invite Kat in, hoping that she can have an explanation.

"Kat!" I greet her, but pause as I see who is at the door. It's him, It's the creep. I quickly slam the door, but it gets caught by his foot.

"Go away!" I yell at him, hoping he actually understands what I'm saying this time.

"I think I'll stay." He smirks and walks inside my house.

That's when my feet take of running, I run toward the kitchen and quickly toss my book inside my bag, I grab it and I start running to the back of the house. I run through the back door and let my feet reach the board walk, I quickly dig through my bag and grab my phone, I quickly text Kat the word, "HELP". Hoping she gets over here. I then start to dial for the police.

"I love it when they run." I hear his voice behind me, "but could you stop?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I turn and yell at him.

"I told you, I'm Peter Pan. Do you ever listen love?" He smirks. ugh I want to barf at his cheesiness.

"He fiction, you creep!" i yell at him. But he shakes his head and laughs slightly.

"Then, what about all those nights you whispered "believe"?" he says. How? How does he know that? He can't be, he can't it's fiction. I look at him confused.

"What?" I whisper.

"Come on Alexandra, you know who I am." He says, I'm frozen as I watch him walk towards me. i don't even find the effort to move.

"I don't believe." I whisper. He smirks, and then everything is black.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Stupid? Be honest! I would love to hear from you in the reviews! Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
